Forged Alliances
by KD Skywalker
Summary: What happens when the Jedi and Wizard Worlds collide? How will Harry and his friends be drawn into this? And how does a set of twins in Harry's year at Hogwarts have something to do with all of it?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars...I posted this story a while back but took it down. I've edited it and decided to repost it. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**11years ago….**

A man with messy black hair and glasses, slowly walked down a path towards the iron gate, with a tiny bundle in his arms. He softly kissed the forehead of a sleeping baby before of tearfully handing over a small bundle to three shrouded figures.

"Take care of her please," the man softly said.

"As if she was my own," one of the shrouded figures said.

"And she will be brought back won't she?" the man asked next.

"When it is safe or the time is right," another figure said.

The man nodded in agreement as the three shrouded figures disappeared into the night….


	2. Year One, Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars...I'm just twisting them together for a bit! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Present..._

"What do you mean? Two of our first years are from another galaxy?" Professor McGonagall asked a bit confused as she stood in the Headmaster's office.

"Just that Minerva. They are twins from another galaxy. Their grandfather has helped me out in the past and now I am repaying my debt to him." Albus Dumbledore said, gently stroking his beard as he sat in his high backed chair at his large desk in the center of his office.

"Do they even have magic abilities?" she asked, still a bit unsure about this entire situation.

"Oh yes! And they are both very strong indeed."

"But why are they even coming here?"

"It seems as if the children aren't safe. That is why their grandfather wants to send them here."

"That still doesn't answer my questions."

"I know Minerva, but that was all Anakin told me…"

* * *

Out of nowhere, three figures appeared in a clearing not too far outside of outer limits of Greater London. There was a tall older man as well as a younger boy, along with a young girl. They quickly made their way against the backdrop of night, towards the lights of Central London.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they made it to their destination – the Leaky Cauldron. There was already a room waiting for them. As soon as their heads hit their pillows, the young boy and girl were fast asleep. That left the older man to watch over them as they slept.

Anakin Skywalker sighed in relief for the first time in days as he watched his youngest twin grandchildren sleep peacefully. He was bringing them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect them. He needed to protect them from what almost destroyed him – the Sith.

Technically, he had been destroyed by the Sith and confined to his former life-support suit. But when he threw off the shackles of the dark side and saved his son's life, everything changed. With the help of very skilled rebel medics, Anakin was given another chance at life. His breathing component had been placed into his chest, so that it wasn't visible. Also his limbs had all been replaced with ones that looked more real then anything. That was with the exception of one. The arm he lost to Count Dooku was still the same. It served a reminder of his past and what he needed to atone for. And he had much to atone for.

Anakin helped the New Republic grow in size and strength, while at the same time he grew closer to both of his children. Luke had warmed up to him faster then Leia had. Yet slowly Leia came to accept it that the former Dark Lord of the Sith and the man that was now helping the republic were one in the same. That was when Anakin Skywalker was truly free of the Sith.

Leia and Han Solo were eventually married and had a set of twins, Jacen and Jaina along with another boy, named for his grandfather. Then Luke followed suit when he fell in love with a former Sith, who had reverted to the light side named Mara Jade. And they too had twins named Ben and Natalie.

Ever since Ben and Natalie were born, Anakin had been plagued by nightmares of a serpent coiling around one of his grandchildren and then devouring them – it varied from time to time about which grandchild it was. Sometimes he saw a face, other times he did not. The only thing that he could figure out was that the dark side was going to overtake one of his grandchildren.

He had wanted to send all his grandchildren to train under Albus Dumbledore, but he hesitated. When Jacen and Jaina tuned 11, the Sith was nowhere to be found in the galaxy. It was the same with little Anakin. Jacen and Jaina were both nearing 15, while little Anakin was almost 13 – so now they were all too old. Then Ben and Natalie had both just turned 11, which was the right age. Like with the others, he had been hesitant, then things changed. Both he and Luke had begun to have strong feelings of something large and dark looming on the horizon and it scared Mara. The only thing Anakin could think of to do was bring them to here - if "here" was in a completely different galaxy. Luke and Mara had been hesitant at first, but they gave in for their children's safety.

Anakin let his hands run over the old wood table that he was sitting at as he watched over his grandchildren sleep. He picked up a few pieces of parchment that lay in front of him. The first few pieces were the letters to the twins that welcomed them to Hogwarts. It also held their list of supplies that they were to buy and other instructions. Then the last piece was a letter from Dumbledore to Anakin, specifically spelling out what he needed to do to make sure that the twins were prepared for anything. Also he stated that they would have an escort from the Leaky Cauldron to the train station on the day that they were supposed to leave.

_'Train? What in the Force is a train?' _Anakin thought to himself.

* * *

**_AN: _****_More to come soon!_**


	3. Year One, Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star War nor Harry Potter - I'm just warping them them my imagination!**_

* * *

_**Year One, Chapter 2:**_

"Ben do you think we'll fit in here?" Natalie wearily asked the next morning. Anakin had gone to find them something to eat, thus leaving the twins alone for a few minutes.

"Sure we will, just as long as we do what grandpa told us. Plus we'll be together."

"But this place is so different from home."

"Sure it is. But grandpa said that the witch and wizards here are a lot like Jedi."

Natalie sighed. Something just didn't seem right to her. It almost felt as if she belonged in this world and not back home. She wasn't sure if she should talk to her brother about her feelings or not. She decided to just wait and see what happened over the course of the day.

* * *

Harry watched in awe as Diagon Alley opened before him. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry," Hagrid said before they sat off to buy all of Harry's supplies.

For the first few minutes, Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. All around him existed real witches and wizards. Here was where he actually felt at home. Where he felt safe and included – never looked at as a freak like Dudley made him out to be at times.

They walked past shops full of quills, brooms, owls in cages and even bats. Hagrid pointed out what a few of them were for, yet Harry seemed to be mesmerized by it all.

"Hagrid how am I to pay for all the things that I need?" Harry asked after a few minutes, eventually coming to his senses.

"Well there's your money Harry," he said pointing to a building in front of them. "Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Well no safer place then perhaps Hogwarts."

When Harry, Hagrid and the goblin from Gringotts, named Griphook, arrived at Harry's vault – number 687, he couldn't believe what he saw on the inside. There were thousands and thousands of coins in the vault. Some were silver, some bronze, but most were gold. His parents had left him so much wizarding money!

Hagrid gathered some of the coins for Harry in a small pouch then they left to go to another vault – 713 - that Dumbledore needed something out of. Harry had asked what was in that vault, but Hagrid told him that it was Hogwarts business. And that was what Harry left it at.

* * *

"What do we have left to get?" Anakin asked.

"Just wands," Ben said, looking over their lists.

"Grandpa, why do we need a wand to help us do things that we could already do through the Force?" Natalie asked. The entire situation was really confusing to her and seemed to be much harder on her then it was on Ben.

"Because the Force isn't known to anyone on this planet. Just to you, me, and Ben." Anakin tried to explain to his granddaughter.

"I don't understand," she said looking down at the ground as they walked.

"You will soon. I promise. But here we are at Ollivander's," Anakin said turning and heading towards another shop.

As they were going into the shop, a boy about the twins' age was coming out. He had dark black hair and green eyes like she and Ben both had. He wore glasses and right above the rim of his glasses on his forehead was a lightning bolt scar.

Anakin knew exactly who this was. It was Harry Potter. Anakin and Luke had aided Dumbledore in the war against Voldemort about 10 years ago. He and Luke had met James and Lily Potter just before their death and knew about their son surviving the attack.

The wizarding world and the Jedi had long been allies, way back into the day when Yoda was a Padawan learner. And they had always helped each other out when needed. With the exception of when Anakin became Darth Vader and the Empire was around. But that was all in the past.

Natalie looked up and smiled slightly at the boy as he left the shop and they entered. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the scar on his forehead. Something about that scar bugged her. Something deep down in the Force. It was a feeling like she had felt that morning. She some how felt connected to him, as if she had known him before.

But when she entered the wand shop, she completely forgot that feeling. She may not understand why she needed a wand, but shopping for one could be fun! There were thousands of boxes in the little shop. And each held a wand.

Within no time Ben and Natalie both had their wands. Ben got an 11-inch willow dragon heartstring, while Natalie got a 10-inch holly with a unicorn hair. Even Anakin got one. He told Mr. Ollivander that he was getting a replacement one so that he wasn't asked any questions. Anakin's wand was a 13-inch oak with a unicorn hair core. He had decided her better get one just to be on the safe side. He knew a few spells, but not too many. His favorite one that he had quickly mastered, but only used on Earth, was the ability of Apparition. He had gained his license from the Ministry of Magic to do so when he and Luke had been aiding them.

After they left the wand shop, Anakin decided to surprise his grandchildren. He allowed them to each get a pet to take with them to Hogwarts. Ben decided on a brown owl that he named Twain while Natalie chose a black and white kitten that she named Dala.

"Why did you name your kitten Dala?" Anakin asked as they were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"To be like me," Natalie answered with a smile. Anakin knew that she was referring to her middle name of Amidala.

Anakin smiled gently at his granddaughter. Each day she reminded him more and more of his beloved Padmé. Ben and Natalie both had their mother's emerald green eyes. But Ben had Luke's sandy blonde hair color, while Natalie had more red to her hair. Yet it was Natalie's personality that reminded him of Padmé so much.

Natalie's personality was that of her father's and grandmother's. She was the one that saw the good in everything and that never lost hope. Also she brought a smile to anyone who met her.

Ben on the other hand was more like Anakin then anyone in the family, even more so then Little Anakin was. Ben was a ferocious competitor in whatever he did. That was why Ben worried Anakin so much. He lust for winning could very well end up being his downfall.

* * *

"He killed my parents didn't he? The one who gave me this." Harry quietly asked. "You know Hagrid don't you?"

"First Harry know this. It is very important, Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was this one wizard known as V…I can't say it…"

"Maybe if you wrote it down," Harry suggested.

"I can't spell it either. His name was Voldemort," Hagrid said in a hushed whisper.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Shh…shh," Hagrid said as he told Harry the story of his parents' murder by he-who-must-not-be-named. Harry listened in shock and horror, along with a bit of confusion. How could he have survived?

* * *

Bright and early the next morning there was a knock on the door. Anakin gripped his concealed lightsaber tightly under the robes he was wearing. All he knew was that they were supposed to have an escort to the train. Anakin still wasn't sure what a train even was!

Standing in the small hallway was a very large man with a bushy beard and bushy hair. "I'm Rubus Hagrid. I'm here to take you to the train."

Anakin nodded. "Give us a few minutes," he said shutting the door.

Hagrid agreed and said he would wait downstairs.

"Grandpa these clothes are funny looking," Natalie said when Anakin shut the door.

He turned to look at his grandchildren, who were dressed in what was referred to as muggle clothing. He knew that they had to blend in with the muggle society while they made their way to wherever they were going.

"You look fine Natalie. And so does Ben. But come on let's go."

* * *

_**AN: Reviews would be lovely =)**_


	4. Year One, Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Year One, Chapter Three:**_

'_So this is what a train is.' _Anakin thought to himself as he crossed over the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾. He immediately felt the urge to take the train apart and put it back together just to see how it worked. He felt like he was 10 years old again in Watto's junk shop on Tatooine. That was until he heard his grandchildren snickering next to him.

"Grandpa, it's not like its Threepio." Ben snickered as he and Natalie kept giggling. "You can't just take it apart and tinker with it whenever you please."

Anakin blushed slightly. He should had known that Ben and Natalie would be able to pick up on his emotions since he really wasn't shielding that many of his random thoughts. He glanced up at a clock that read five till eleven. It was almost time for the twins to depart for Hogwarts.

The trip to King's Cross Station had been for the most part uneventful. Hagrid had led them down the muggle street from the Leaky Cauldron and helped them hail what Hagrid called a taxi. He then helped Anakin load the twins' trunks into the back of the taxi and told the driver to take them to King's Cross Station and paid him ahead of time. This had been what Dumbledore had told Hagrid to do. It would be a lot less of a hassle then taking the Underground.

Hagrid told Anakin before he got into the taxi what to do when they arrived at King's Cross Station. And when he heard that he had to run through a brick wall, Anakin thought that was a little absurd. But he told Hagrid that he understood.

Hagrid said good-bye to the twins for now and said that he would see them later that day.

The entire trip to King's Cross, the driver never once gave Anakin or the twins odd looks, even if there was an owl in a cage on Ben's lap. Yet not receiving stares was a relief to Anakin. That was the last thing that they needed, especially Natalie. She was still unsure of everything that they were going through – especially being separated from her parents.

The night before Anakin had told them all that he knew of the wizarding world, including about he-who-must-not-be-named. That had really scared Natalie. Hopefully she would be all right once school started and she made new friends.

Once they arrived at train station, Anakin had no time finding the barrier and getting himself and the twins through it. And now, it was almost time to depart.

Anakin took out two tickets from his pocket.

"Here you go," he said handing a ticket to each of the twins. "You two better get on the train before it leaves."

"Grandpa where are you going to go?" Natalie sadly asked as she took her ticket from him.

"Don't worry sweetpea, I'll be near you all time," he said hugging her. Then he went on to hug Ben.

"Now remember what we talked about?" he asked after their hugs.

"We are to use Jade as our last name and don't talk about home too much," Ben answered.

"And if they ask us where were live, say London. Also if we need help, Headmaster Dumbledore will help us. He knows all about us and our true identities." Natalie added.

Anakin smiled and nodded yes to them. The twins hugged him tightly once again before boarding the train. He could still feel their nervousness through the Force, but it wasn't as strong as it had been earlier. And that was a good thing.

He sighed deeply as the twins disappeared from view onto the train. He honestly hoped that he was doing the right thing. Anakin stood there and watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled away.

He had made a promise eleven years ago and he meant to live up to it. Even though the truth was going to hurt, it needed to be told.

It was the right thing to do.

And it was time.

* * *

_**AN**__**: I know that this was a short chapter, yet this was originally how I had written it! I added a bit to it. I promise that the next chapter is longer. =) **_


	5. Year One, Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars – I'm just warping them a bit for my own imagination. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Year One, Chapter Four:**_

"There is nowhere to sit by ourselves," Ben whispered as he and Natalie walked through the narrow hallway on the Hogwarts Express.

"Let's try here." Natalie suggested opening the door to a compartment. Sitting inside was a pudgy boy and a girl with wavy hair.

"Do you mind if my brother and I sit with you?" Natalie asked.

"Sure!" the girl happily said.

The twins stowed their belonging and sat down. Ben sat next to the boy while Natalie sat down next to the girl. "I'm Natalie Jade and this is my twin brother Ben." Natalie said making introductions. "Oh and this is Dala."

Natalie gently petted the kitten in her lap. Dala purred softly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said.

"I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy said. Then he held up something green that reminded the twins of a miniature member of the Hutt family. "This is Trevor, my toad."

When Dala saw Trevor, she was immediately interested. The kitten slowly moved across Natalie's lap and tried to paw at the toad. Before Natalie could do anything, the toad leapt from his lap. And Dala went after him right out the door of the compartment and into the main hall of the train. Everyone in the group scrambled to catch them, but it was no use. Neville and Ben went after Trevor, while Hermione and Natalie went after Dala, who was much easier to catch then Trevor.

"Let's put her up," Hermione suggested. "Then help look for Trevor."

"Good idea," Natalie replied as she fought with Dala in her arms, as she tried to get the kitten into her carrier.

Hermione took off, while Natalie struggled with Dala even more. In a last ditch attempt to control the kitten, she reached into the Force to calm Dala down. And it worked.

'_Grandpa will kill me if he found out I used the Force,' _she thought to herself as she left the compartment in search of Trevor with the others.

* * *

By the time Natalie found Hermione, she was coming out of another compartment.

"You will never guess who I just met!" she said grabbing Natalie's arm.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Natalie pretended to act a little surprised, when in fact she was totally confused. She had heard that name mentioned somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. She figured for the time being, she should just act liked she knew what was going on.

* * *

"Albus, there are two sets of twins set to be with the first years. Which are the ones you told me of?" Professor McGonagall asked shortly before the Hogwarts Express was due to arrive in Hogsmeade.

"The twins with the last name of Jade," Dumbledore answered.

"I'm still worried. What if the other students find out?"

"They won't. The twins know what to do and say in certain situations. Plus they have gifts. Extraordinary gifts which can help them when they are in trouble."

"What kind of gifts?" McGonagall asked, intrigued.

"They will meet with you and I tomorrow before classes begin to discuss them. So for now, don't worry."

She wearily agreed.

* * *

Ben and Natalie sat in awe, along with all of the other first years as they crossed the lake to Hogwarts. They both had seen many palaces and grand buildings on the various planets that they had been to, but nothing like Hogwarts.

"_It's pretty!" _Natalie said to her brother through the Force.

"_Reminds me of Theed,"_

"_Yeah,"_ Natalie sadly replied. Even though she had never known her grandmother, she still missed her. Her grandpa talked about her often.

Ben nudged her in the boat and smiled. She wearily smiled back at him. Something was still bugging her deep down and hopefully in time she could figure out what it was. But until then, she just might enjoy going to school here.

* * *

"So it's true then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco Malfoy said as all the first years waiting in front of the Great Hall. All the first years began to chatter amongst themselves. Ben and Natalie stood by and watched the confrontation between this Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"_Something's odd about that Draco Malfoy," _Natalie said to Ben. Something about him did not sit right with Natalie. It wasn't sinister – yet more like he was lost. She was a bit intrigued by this feeling since she rarely had feelings about others.

"_Natalie you have got to get over all your feelings. You're beginning to sound too much like dad!"_

She sighed heavily. She hoped that Ben was right.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the tall woman, who had previously introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, came back out and announced to the first years that things were ready for them. They all followed her into the Great Hall and up to the front of the hall, where an old hat sat on stool.

"Before the sorting ceremony begins, Professor Dumbledore has a few things to say," Professor McGonagall said.

All the students turned their attention to the Headmaster as he began to talk. Most of it was cut and dry stuff, but it was the last thing that he said that caught everyone's attention.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death," he said.

Natalie wasn't too thrilled with the idea of dying. But she didn't dwell on it long. The sorting ceremony began.

All the first years waited nervously for their names to be called so that they could go and sit under the sorting hat. One by one, they were called. And one by one, they were sorted.

"Ben Jade!" McGonagall called out.

Ben took a deep breath as he slowly made his way up to the stool. He sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Just like the other students, the hat was silent for a long while. Eventually it called out SLYTHERIN!

When Natalie heard that she prayed that she wouldn't be put in that house as well. All she had heard had been bad things about Slytherin house. She wondered why Ben had been put there.

"Natalie Jade!" McGonagall called out.

Natalie slowly made her was towards the stool. She sat down and closed her eyes as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

After a long time, longer then Ben had taken, the hat finally called out…

"…GRYFFINDOR!"

Natalie sighed in relief as she opened her eyes and smiled. She got up off the stool and joined her new classmates at the Gryffindor table. She sat across from Hermione. At least she knew someone in her house.

"Why did you come to this house, while your brother went to Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"

Hermione accepted that answer, but Natalie knew it was a lie. Before she and Ben had left home, they had discussed everything about Hogwarts with their parents and grandpa. She knew that there had been a chance that she and Ben would be separated. She had asked why and the answer was because of their personalities. Ben was strong willed and determined, while Natalie was just as strong willed but more reserved. Or in simple terms, she was like Padmé Amidala and Ben was like Anakin Skywalker.

Natalie came out of her daze, just in time to see Harry Potter get sorted into Gryffindor house. The house table went crazy when that happened. And that was when she realized that this was going to be a crazy seven years.

* * *

"Ben is in Slytherin house and Natalie is in Gryffindor. I'm sure both will be fine Anakin. Besides Natalie was sorted into his house as well."

Anakin turned from the window that looked out upon Hogsmeade and looked at Dumbledore, who sat at a small table behind him. "I hope so. But with Ben being in Slytherin, that is only reinforcing my nightmares."

"I promise that they will be fine. They are going to meet with myself and Professor McGonagall tomorrow about their Jedi abilities before classes begin."

"I hope you are right Albus. I can feel something lurking in the shadows and I know that Natalie can feel it as well."

"But not Ben?"

"Not as far as I can tell. Natalie seems to have honed her foresight abilities rather then her reflexes. Don't get me wrong, she is still very quick and agile."

"What do you mean by foresight abilities? I know from what you have told me that the Jedi are gifted in several ways. But is seeing the future one of them?" Dumbledore asked a little confused by what Anakin had told him.

"To an extent they can. Everything changes from moment to moment. Yet from what I can gather is that Natalie gets feelings that stick with her. I've never known a Jedi, including myself who can hold a feeling as long as she can."

"Interesting. I will be sure to watch her closely," Dumbledore said. "But when are you going to tell her the truth about who she really is?"

"When the time is right." Anakin said sighing. "It's not now, but it will be soon. I sense that she is beginning to question everything – I noticed it when we first arrived."

"She and her brother both deserve to know. The sooner, the better."

* * *

A spirit thought to be long gone awoke with in the Force and immediately he knew that the one he had called his apprentice was not there.

"_Good. Now I will have my revenge…"_

* * *

_**AN:**__** Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Please keep the reviews coming! They make me smile. =)**_


	6. Year One, Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!**_

* * *

**Year One: Chapter Five:**

"It seems that your Jedi abilities with the exception of your physical abilities are very similar to our own wizarding ways," Dumbledore said to Natalie and Ben as they sat in his office prior to classes starting the next morning. "It there anything else that you can do?"

The twins looked at each other. Ben nodded at Natalie to go ahead. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat quietly waiting.

"_Can a witch or a wizard speak between themselves without talking?"_ Natalie asked without hesitation through the Force into Dumbledore and McGonagall's minds at the same time.

"Well that is a new one," Dumbledore said as McGonagall starred wide-eyed at the twins. Both knew that it took very skilled wizards and witches to be skillful enough at Legilimency and Occulmency. Both they didn't know of anyone who could do what Natalie did to them.

"Albus isn't that a lot like Legilimency?" McGonagall asked, still a bit shocked.

"Somewhat, I think." Dumbledore said looking at McGonagall. Then he turned to look back at the twins. "I know that your grandfather has warned you both about using your abilities unless needed."

"Yes sir," they both said together.

"Good. Good. Just remember that for everyone's benefit. Now off to class."

McGonagall and Dumbledore watches as the twins left Dumbledore's office.

"Do you still think that this was a good idea?" McGonagall asked once the twins were gone.

"I do Minerva. They are much safer here then at home."

* * *

He had no idea how long is had been since he had been defeated.

Days?

Weeks?

Months?

Years?

He searched the Force for any known presence. Much to his surprise one of the strongest one he found was that of the Skywalker family. And the family had grown greatly in size and strength since he had last encountered them.

The door to his chamber opened and a tall woman with amber hair walked in.

"My Lord," she said kneeling before him. She looked up at him with green eyes. "I have waited for this moment for so long."

"How long has it been Liliana?" he asked.

"Almost twenty years, my Lord."

Taken back a bit, he quickly recovered. "Liliana, gather all the information you can on the Skywalker family. Especially about the son of Lord Vader."

"Yes my master," she said leaving the chamber.

* * *

_A mournful song. Strawberry blonde hair spread across the ground. A flame going out. And an evil laugh._

"_You will never defeat me…" a raspy voice said. _

Natalie sat up, breathing hard as sweat trickled down her forehead.

From the foot of her bed, Dala slowly stood up and crept closer to her. In the darkness, Natalie reached for her kitten and pulled her tightly against her chest for comfort. Holding the kitten close, she could feel her pulse calming.

The dream had seemed so real.

It was only a dream.

Wasn't it?

* * *

_**AN**__**: Going back over this story, I realized that there isn't much to the first and second years….the bulk of the story takes place from year 3 on ward – so what's why the first two years will seem shorter. I just wanted to forewarn you because there is only one chapter left for year one. =)**_


	7. Year One, Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!_**

* * *

**Year One: Chapter Six**

Natalie wearily started out the window, slowly petting Dala, who was sitting in her lap. Her first year at Hogwarts was almost over.

And so much had happened.

She and Ben had always been close before this past year. But when they were placed into different houses, things changed.

She had become good friends with Hermione Granger as well as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. But while Hermione, Ron and Harry had their adventures together, she mainly stayed out of them. She knew where adventures could get you. She had heard the stories from her Uncle Han many times before.

On the other hand, Ben had made an entirely different set of friends, including Draco Malfoy. There was just something about Malfoy that irked Natalie. It wasn't anything bad, just something odd.

But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her.

Her dreams were also starting to worry her.

She had tried to talk to her grandpa about them via Owl Post, but it seemed that he didn't understand what she was trying to tell her through their letters.

Hopefully during the summer, the dreams would stop. And if not, then her grandpa would be there with her and maybe then he could understand them better.

"Come on Natalie!" Hermione called from the Gryffindor common room. "The banquet is about to start!"

Natalie stood up, set Dala down on her bed and ran out of the room.

Even with all the changes that had taken place, it had been a good year.

* * *

"Here you are my Lord," Liliana said, placing the datacube in front of her master.

"Tell me Liliana, what did you find out for me?"

"Lord Vader is still alive, but has once again become Anakin Skywalker. Together with his son, they have formed a new Jedi Order that is rapidly growing in strength. Lord Vader's son, Luke Skywalker, had two young Jedi twins strong in the Force. And Lord Vader's daughter, Leia Organa-Solo, had twin Jedi children as well and another young Jedi child who is exceptionally strong in the Force."

"Where are these children?"

"I have only been able to locate the daughter's children. It seems that the youngest twins are no where to be found."

"They couldn't have disappeared into thin air, Liliana."

"I know Master. But also Lord Vader has vanished. My spies have not seen him in almost a year. But what they do know is that they are not dead."

"He has them in hiding. Have your spies watch the Skywalkers and report their every move to you."

"But why go after the youngest ones my Lord?" Liliana asked. "The youngest Solo child is stronger then either of the Skywalker twins."

"Because Liliana," he said, smashing the datacube with his fist. "Those twins are the key to my salvation."

* * *

"Promise to write?" Hermione asked, hugging Natalie one last time.

"Yup!" Natalie said happily.

Natalie watched as Hermione ran off to join her parents, who waited a ways down from them. The students from Hogwarts had just arrived back at Platform 9 3/4 at King's Cross Station in London. Hermione turned around and waved at Natalie, who was waving back, before disappearing outside with her parents.

"Stupid mudblood," someone said behind Natalie.

She turned around and glared evilly at who had just said that hateful remark behind her.

There stood Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and her brother. She knew a remark like that could only come from Malfoy.

"Don't be such a coward Malfoy," Natalie said getting right in his face. "If you mean something say it to someone's face and not behind their back!"

She quickly turned her head, letting her long hair hit Malfoy in the face and walked away. Ben stood there for a second, shocked at what his sister had just done. He never knew her to be like this. He could feel the anger from Malfoy.

"Come on let's go," Malfoy said turning and walking the other way, with the temper rising in his voice. "Stupid girl," he mumbled under his breath, so that Ben couldn't hear. "Doesn't know who she really needs to be hanging out with."

But Ben had heard everything that Malfoy had said. And as Malfoy uttered those words, a vision came to Ben.

The vision was of a beautiful bird that suddenly was set aflame before disappearing.

* * *

_**AN****: I know its been a while. And here's the sad thing – this story is already written! I just have to go back and edit it! Sorry, its been a bit crazy around here. It would have been a bit long, but I found out some wonderful news today that relieved my stress 2 weeks early! Anyways, enjoy and review! I promise that the chapters do get longer and better – please hang in there!**_


	8. Year Two, Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!_**

* * *

**Year Two: Chapter One**

Natalie sat up in bed, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Both Ben and Anakin came charging into her bedroom, trying to figure out what all the screams were about. While Dala, on the other hand, was trying to escape from the bedroom.

"Natalie what is it?" Anakin asked, sitting down on the bed next to his granddaughter.

Immediately Natalie put her arms around his neck and began to cry into his sleep robes. Anakin held her close and rocked the 12-year-old back and forth in his arms. Ben sat down on the floor and watched it all.

"Shh. It's alright Natalie." Anakin gently said. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head no against his chest as she began shaking from head to toe.

Instead Anakin dove into the Force to figure out what was bugging her. He saw a long dark corridor that was beckoning him to walk down it. He kept walking for what seemed like hours, until he was face to face with a pair of bright yellow eyes. Slowly he felt himself being paralyzed.

"Natalie has this been the same dream that you've been having?" he gently asked.

She shook her head no as she kept her head planted firmly against his chest.

"Usually there is a beautiful bird that is set on fire then a sinister laugh. Then I see myself dead," she softly said.

Anakin sighed. He had no idea what he could do to stop her dreams. They were far worse then any of his had ever been.

"Want me to sleep on the floor to keep you company?" Ben asked from his sitting position on the floor.

Natalie lifted her head from her grandpa's chest and smiled at her twin. "Yes please."

Once Natalie and Ben were both settled back down and asleep, Anakin meditated. There was something out there in the Force that was causing Natalie to have all these dreams. Yet whatever it was, he could not grasp it.

And whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

"My Lord, Lord Vader has left the galaxy, along with his youngest grandchildren," Liliana said standing before the shrouded man.

"Where have they gone to?"

"We're still not sure. I have spies tracking them down now."

"Good. Let me know as soon as you find out anything."

Liliana bowed. "Yes my Lord."

* * *

Harry Potter had to admit that bumping into Draco Malfoy and his father was a far better cry from being locked in his bedroom at the Dursley's house. So far, he had seen all of his friends from school in Diagon Alley.

All except Natalie Jade.

"Look Harry! Ron!" Hermione happily squealed as she took off down the crowded street. Ron and Harry quickly followed her.

Natalie, Ben and their grandfather were all coming out of the apothecary when the trio caught up with them. Immediately Natalie and Hermione were hugging. Then Natalie went on to hug Ron and Harry.

"I've missed everyone!" Natalie said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh I got this for your birthday Harry," Natalie said handing him a small package. "I would have sent it Owl Post, but you never returned any of my letters this summer."

"That's a long story." Harry said opening up the gift.

Inside was a golden snitch figurine that would occasionally bob up and down, mimicking a real one.

"Thanks!" Harry said hugging her again.

Natalie smiled. "You're welcome."

"Come on Natalie," Anakin said. "We still have lots to get before tomorrow."

Natalie nodded and said bye to everyone.

Even though she had a rough summer with all her dreams and being away from her parents, Natalie couldn't wait until she was back at Hogwarts for another school year.

* * *

_**AN****: I know its been a while. Sorry, its been a bit crazy around here – once again I am changing grades….****BUT**** it is for the better….trust me on that one! I have taught every grade in my school this year and it hasn't even been a full grading period yet! HAHA! Bye for now!**_


	9. Year Two, Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!_**

* * *

**Year Two: Chapter Two**

Natalie sat up breathing hard. At least she was not screaming like she had done several times in the last few months.

Another night.

Another dream.

Except this time Ben wasn't there to sleep on the floor to keep her safe. And her grandfather wasn't there to use the Force to calm her. Instead she was in the Gryffindor tower dorms with her classmates.

So, she would have to do it on her own.

She quietly got out of her bed, tiptoed around the other girls' beds and left the room. She continued to quietly make her way to the Gryffindor common room, where she could use the Force without anyone seeing her for the most part. Dala followed at Natalie's heels.

Making sure no one was around, Natalie moved in front of the fireplace and knelt down. She took a deep breath to calm herself and within seconds, she could feel the Force surrounding her - just like her grandfather had taught her to do over the summer.

While she was connected to the Force, Dala would sit by and meow when someone would be heading towards them. It was a trick that Natalie had come up with over the summer and taught Dala.

Through the Force, Natalie gently felt her brother's presence down in the Slytherin dorms as well as her grandfather's presence at their "home-away-from-home". Then lastly she saw herself reaching for a star.

The star that lead to home.

Reaching deeper, she felt her parent's warm, loving embraces and kisses. Then she could see herself running through the jungles of Yavin 4 with her cousins and swimming with the Gungans on Naboo. She couldn't wait until the next summer. She would get to do all of that once again.

That would be when she would get to see all her family once again. If anything, she had that to lift her spirits.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, she was feeling a lot better then she had been the night before. And to make it even better, she and Ben had each gotten a letter from their parents as well as a data cube.

Before going into Transfiguration, the twins sat off in the courtyard and read their letters together. Both of their letters were similar – their mother said that she looked forward to seeing how much she and Ben had grown and their father could not wait to teach them how to control the Force much better and even take them to Ilum to build their first lightsabers. Mara also said that Artoo and Luke had done something special for them and that each data cube was different. Natalie couldn't wait to open her cube and see what was on it.

"Were you using the Force last night?" Ben asked as before they headed to class.

"Yes." Natalie said without looking at her brother, instead paying attention to the data cube from her parents that she was playing with in her hands.

"You know that you shouldn't do that."

"I know. But I had to."

"Dreams again?"

She nodded yes.

"Well don't worry. We can talk about them later and open our data cubes if you want." Ben said putting his arm around her as they stood up to walk to class.

"Sure," she said smiling at him as they walked towards class.

When they got into Professor McGonagall's classroom, Ben went to sit with the other Slytherins and Natalie went to sit over by Hermione.

"Why were you talking to a Gryffindor?" Draco asked Ben as he sat down next to him.

"Because she is my sister."

"But she is still a Gryffindor."

"But she is still my sister," Ben said getting up and moving to another seat.

Natalie smiled to herself as she overheard the entire conversation between Ben and Malfoy. It was good to know the Ben was still protective of her even though they were in different houses.

* * *

"Ok you first," Ben said as he and Natalie sat under a tree that was a bit away from everyone else later that afternoon. They both had some free time after lunch and before afternoon classes.

She smiled as she powered on the data cube. Images sprang to life. There were images of their family – from their parents to Aunt Leia and Uncle Han to their cousins and even images of Chewie and the droids. Then the last images were of Naboo, which was her favorite place to be.

She sniffled as she fought back her tears.

"Ok open yours," she said.

Ben powered on his data cube and the same images of their family appeared, but the final images were of Yavin 4 and Tatooine.

"I miss home," Natalie said once they had looked at the images several times.

"Me too," Ben said as they stood and walked back towards the castle. "But we do get to go home next summer!"

Natalie simply smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Natalie still wasn't feeling that much better. Her feelings of dread had come back. There was something lingering in the Force. She could feel it. But what was it?

"I'm going to bed," she told Ron and Hermione as she got up from the table after dinner in the Great Hall. Harry had to serve detention with Lockhart that night.

"Ok," Hermione said before Natalie left the table.

As she walked the empty hallways towards the Gryffindor dormitory, she felt like she wasn't alone. She stopped and looked all around her. It felt like something was going to attack her and kill her. But just as quickly as it was there, the feeling was gone.

'_Odd,'_ she thought to herself as she started to walk again.

* * *

Harry quickly ran down the hallway, with Ron and Hermione behind him. He was hearing that voice again. And from how it was going, he was the only one who could hear it.

They began to go down another hallway until Harry stopped. In front of them, the spiders were in a single file line making their way across the floor, up the wall and out a nearby window. As their eyes followed the line, they spotted something in a reflection of water on the floor.

"What's that?" Ron asked looking up.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened," Hermione read aloud. "Enemies of the heir…beware."

She took a breath. "It's written in blood."

"Oh no," Harry said spotting something else. "It's Flich's cat, Mrs. Norris."

The trio looked up and saw the cat petrified. That was when other students began to filter down the hallway heading towards their dormitories.

"Enemies of the heir beware," Malfoy read. "You'll be next Mudbloods."

Ron and Hermione looked at him evilly.

After Flich saw Mrs. Norris, he blamed Harry for it. That was when Dumbledore intervened. When he saw the writing on the wall, he ordered everyone to their dormitories with the exception of Harry, Ron and Hermione. He wanted to hear their side of the story…

* * *

Natalie sat up and rubbed her eyes. There was a lot of noise coming from the common room. What had she missed by going to bed early?

She slipped on her house shoes and headed down to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" she asked Neville as she entered the common room.

"The chamber of secrets has been opened. We're all gonna die!" he said a bit scared.

"I doubt that Neville."

"I'm still scared!"

She put a hand on his shoulder and reached a bit into the Force to calm him down. "It will be ok," she said smiling gently.

"I hope so," he said, sounding a bit relieved.

* * *

"We've traced them to a galaxy here, my Lord," Liliana said, pointing out a spiral shaped galaxy far across the cosmos.

When he saw where Liliana was pointing, he grinned evilly. "Are we certain about this Liliana?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good, good."

* * *

_**AN**__:__ Look for several updates this week since I have the week off!_


	10. Year Two, Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!_**

* * *

**Year Two: Chapter Three**

Natalie sat by the bedside of the petrified Hermione. If only she had been there, when it happened, then her Jedi skills would have come into play.

If only.

But she wasn't.

And now her best friend was petrified and it was all her fault. This just wasn't fair!

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on a person like that," she said as she felt two people move into the room and stand behind her. She could tell that it was Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry were silent as they stood behind Natalie. They both wondered how she knew they were there, since there had been no way possible that she could have seen them.

"How'd you know we were here?" Ron asked, finally breaking the silence. "We were quiet."

"It's a secret," she said as she grabbed her books and stormed out of the hospital wing.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said.

* * *

Natalie sat starring off into space under her favorite tree after storming out of the hospital wing. She needed someone to talk to. Someone she could tell her secrets to.

Lately Ben had seemed to grow distant. She figured that Malfoy had something to do with it. But she couldn't blame Malfoy for everything. Yet, he was a good scapegoat.

Her grandpa had disappeared. Twain, Ben's owl, hadn't been able to deliver any letters to him for weeks. And that alone scared her, since her grandpa had never left them alone on earth before.

Hermione was petrified. No luck there.

Ron and Harry were too wrapped up in the Chamber of Secrets bit.

Dumbledore had been banished from the school for a while, so she couldn't go and talk to someone who at least knew that she wasn't from this planet. And talking to McGonagall was like talking to air. She was too strict at times.

Hagrid too was gone.

That meant she had no one to turn to.

"You are never alone young one," a voice softly said.

Natalie looked up. No one was around her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"On Earth I could be called a guardian angel, but where you are from I'm more then a guardian angel."

The image of a man, dressed in Jedi robes, appeared before her. As she looked the spirit up and down, it quickly dawned on her who it was.

"Master Qui-Gon?" she whispered.

"Good, you know your history Natalie Skywalker. Or should I call you Jade?"

She smiled. "Either."

The image sat down on the ground beside her. "Young one, you need to cheer up."

"How?" she asked. "How can I do that when all I hold are terrible secrets?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone where the Chamber of Secrets was?"

"How'd you know that I knew?"

Qui-Gon simply looked at her.

"Oh, right, right. Forgot, the Force," she quickly said. "I don't know Master. I guess I was just scared."

"Where you scared or is it fear?"

Natalie thought about it for a second. "More fear then being scared."

"Fear of what?"

"My dreams."

Qui-Gon sighed. "Do you know why your grandfather turned to the Dark side?"

Natalie shook her head no. She knew that he had been Darth Vader, but she didn't know why or how he had become that monster.

"He did it because of fear. Fear of his dreams as well. Fear of your grandmother dying."

"Really?"

Qui-Gon nodded yes. "Now what lesson has your father and grandfather taught you that Master Yoda taught them both?"

"Fear leads to anger; anger leads to hate; hate leads to suffering; that is the dark side of things…" Natalie said reciting the words that had been told to her time and time again.

"Good. Remember that Natalie," Qui-Gon said beginning to fade away. "Remember that and confide in those you can trust."

"Wait! Will you come back and see me?"

"Don't worry," he said completely disappearing into the Force. "May the Force be with you, Natalie Skywalker."

* * *

"When are we going to go after them Master?" Liliana asked.

"When the time is right."

"When will we know?" she asked.

"We will first make our presence known here, before traveling to Earth to handle my former apprentice."

"Yes my Lord." Liliana said kneeling, before the dark figure.

"Now gather those who are still loyal to the Empire and bring them here."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

_**AN**__:__ Look for several updates this week since I have the week off!_


	11. Year Two, Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_****_: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars, I'm just borrowing them for a bit!_**

* * *

**Year Two: Chapter Four**

Natalie hugged Ron and Harry tightly at the same time the best that she could.

"Never, ever do anything stupid like that again!" she sternly said to them afterwards.

"But we had to!" Ron protested. "Ginny was down there!"

Natalie thought about it for a second. "Ok you have a point there. Just don't let Hermione know right away. She might jump out of that bed and strangle you both."

Ron and Harry both laughed.

"Come on let's get to the banquet!" she said pulling them both with her.

* * *

Hagrid had returned, Dumbledore had been re-established as head master and even Anakin had returned from wherever he had gone off to.

Most of all her friends were all safe.

Natalie couldn't be any happier.

Even Ben was acting more like himself.

Life was wonderful.

And it was only going to get better.

Ben and Natalie both the familiar Force signatures as soon as the Hogwarts Express was about to pull into Platform 9 and 3/4. They would recognize these Force signatures anywhere.

Ben quickly left the compartment where he had been sitting with other Slytherin students and went off to find his sister, but she too was already on the move - looking for him.

"Come on," Ben said grabbing his sister's hand.

They ran to the first door they could find on the train and waited for it to come to a stop and the doors open. And as soon as they did, Natalie and Ben were both running down the platform.

"DADDY!" Natalie yelled as she jumped into her father's waiting arms. "I've missed you and mom so much!"

"We've missed you too," Luke said kissing the top of his daughter's head as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He looked over at Mara, who was hugging Ben just as tightly. Her smile was the brightest of all. Her children were safe in her arms at last.

Anakin watched silently from the side. This was a very good thing. Nothing could compare to the happiness that the twins were feeling now. And for the first time in almost two years, the Skywalker family was complete.

"So you have to tell us everything!" Mara said after the hug-filled reunion.

Both Ben and Natalie began to tell stories at once. Luke laughed.

"Wrong choice of words, Mara," Luke said, pulling his son close as the family walked back down the platform.

"Ok Natalie first," Mara said, looking at her daughter, who was linked arm and arm with her.

Natalie opened her mouth to start her stories, but she stopped when she saw Ron, Hermione and Harry all motioning for her to come see them out of the corner of her eye. They were all about to pass through the barrier back into the Muggle world.

"I'll be right back," she said running over to her friends.

"Who are they?" Luke asked watching Natalie.

"Her friends from school," Ben said.

"Are they yours too?" Mara asked.

"Not really," Ben said. "It's a long story."

* * *

Natalie hugged each of her friends' goodbye for the summer.

"Here," Harry said handing her a piece of parchment. "This is my phone number. You use it with a telephone."

"Got it," she said smiling. "Hermione told me how to use one last year."

"Promise to call and write?" Hermione asked hugging Natalie once again.

"I can't promise anything," Natalie said. "Because my brother and I haven't seen our parents in almost two years and we're spending the summer with them. But I will try."

"Wow! Two years!" Ron said.

"Why haven't you seen them?" Harry asked.

"Long story," Natalie said. "But I promise to tell you next year."

The trio watched as Natalie ran back up to her family and walk through the barrier.

"She's never said anything about them." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know." Ron added.

Harry didn't say one word. He knew that Natalie was holding something back. He didn't know how or why, but he just did.

And he couldn't wait to know what it was.

* * *

_**AN:**__** I know that year one and year two were a bit short – but they weren't my favorite books. But I promise that the upcoming years are a lot longer and more detailed! The best is yet to come! So hang in there!**_


End file.
